One Shot
by Tomboy13
Summary: One-shot. The Justice Lord's Superman's point of view on how Flash died.


**DON'T OWN JL, TAKES PLACE IN THE JUSTICE LORD'S UNIVERSE.**

He's gone and nothing I say or do can bring him back. It wasn't suppose to be like this, we were just suppose to go after Luthor and retake the arsenal of black market weapons he had just bought. Of course it would be dangerous but I thought we could handle anything, I let myself get cocky. I underestimated my deadliest enemy and it cost me more then I ever could imagine, I know it's my fault he's dead. When I worked alone I never had to worry about teammates getting hurt and that was an easier way to go, but when I joined the Lord's everything just seem to flow…we all worked so well together.

We reached the twelve story building late in the evening; the sun had already begun to set, casting a strange almost surreal glow onto the glass of the Windex cleaned windows. Luther had been collecting the latest and most dangerous weapons he could find, buying from terrorists groups, countries, and shady businessmen. Batman had managed to get a list of the latest shipment and where they were being delivered. It was easy to see that the information had cost him a few nights of sleep and I knew I should have let him rest, but the idea of finally catching Luthor and throwing him prison for life wasn't something I could easily wait for. He was on my side when I brought the issue up, he agreed with everything I said and helped me talk the others into going. The building was heavily guarded and for a moment I thought we would have to retry another day, but no, he just zipped up the roof at the speed of light and took out the main motion and heat sensitive laser cannon. He came back down just as fast, a huge grin spread across your face, like when a child makes you a gift and in the process destroys your good seat covers, it was a guilty grin.

" What?" Diana asks, taking a step closer, gazing up at the roof. A large explosion occurs as if waiting for her to ask that very question. Within seconds the roof is engulfed with bright red flames. He shrugs and points behind himself,

" I couldn't shut them off…so I rerouted some wires to make them explode. Sorry." The others stare at him; I had decided to bring all of them on this mission, thinking that it would be simpler to have them all as back up. I shake my head and divide the team up, he and G.L. would go through the roof and head down, Bruce and Diana would start from the basement, while Hawkgirl, J'onn and myself would enter on the six floor to deal with the other security weapons that we could shut off from the main security office. He gives us all a small wave before walking into the emerald orb John had formed to avoid the flames.

That would be the last time I would ever see him alive.

Hawkgirl and I watched the monitors with little interest as J'onn attempted to crack the complicated security code that was encrypted into the system. Batman and Diana were sweeping the basement floor without any problems. Although there wasn't any sound Diana was obviously having a one-sided conversation with the tight-lipped Dark Knight. The others seemed to be having more difficulty. Several guards, who had been investigating the explosion, had encountered the other two. Six of the guards held large shoulder blasters while the other ten held shotgun sized rifles. You and John were in a small, cramped area; there wasn't much room for you to run without getting in Lantern's way.

Hawkgirl let her mace activate but I held my hand up to stop her,

" They can handle it." I stated with such confidence that, back in my early days, would've made me sick, I never used to let my guard down for anything. I was being arrogant, my attitude proved it. Another figure entered the room, I recognized him from Luthor's home office in Metropolis. He was Luthor's head of security and had preformed many assassinations at the madman's request. He was carrying a smaller gun and in the heat of the battle he was managing to walk behind the two. He stood behind him, gun pointed at his back. The camera screen goes black as a stray shot hits it. I crunch my hands together as Hawkgirl and I gaze helplessly at the blank screen. We wait in silence before I finally let my nerves get the better of me and I walk towards the door,

" I'm heading up to their floor." I let the tone in my voice tell them I was open to volunteers.

" So am I." Hawkgirl sweeps past me, J'onn following, I guess he couldn't figure out the code, it doesn't matter; I'll have Batman do it later. The earpiece clicks on and all we can hear is screaming; it's John.

The words are belted out so loud and fast that I can barely register what he's saying,

" SHOT! WON'T STOP BLEEDING! DAMNIT!" As a former Marine, I would think that John would have more control, what the hell was going on up there? The comm. Link clicks again and faintly, with my super hearing, I can hear the words

" G……L……?" the link clicks off and all noise stops. Hawkgirl gives me a frown and motions with her mace for me to hurry up, J'onn is standing next to her impassively, his eyes betray his stony face, they are his weakness. Diana and Bruce run up behind us,

" We heard John's message, what's going on?" The Princess questions, her face a mask of worry. I shrug to let her know that I'm clueless as well. The five of us head up the stairs, J'onn phasing through the walls in order to get there faster.

We get to the top floor and J'onn walks out of the room that John is in. Hawkgirl moves to brush past him but J'onn grabs her shoulders and puts her back,

" He's dead." We all focus on J'onn in an instant,

" Luthor's security guy?" I ask; my mind feels like it went numb. J'onn still has his hands on Hawkgirl's shoulders, preventing her from entering the room.

" No." He drops his hands and lets her through, I hear her let out a sob, why was she crying? Hawkgirl never cried, at least not in front of anyone else. J'onn followed her, then Diana and myself, Batman stayed in the doorway. A red clad figure was sprawled on the floor, a pool of a darker shade of red surrounding him. John is kneeling next to the body, muttering to himself, not noticing any of us, his hands were placed on the figure's chest across the lighting symbol as if trying to prevent any more blood from seeping out.

" He's gone, John." The Martian is attempting to comfort the other man, how can he? Lantern saw him being shot down right front of his eyes, why couldn't he dodge it, like all the other times? John gets to his feet, shakily and looks me directly in the eye,

" The gun was too fast." J'onn leads him out of the room, telling me that we should go back to the Javelin. Since when is he the leader of this team? My anger is flaring and I can't figure out why. Diana is crying, so is Hawkgirl and all I can do is stand by like an idiot. Batman roughly pushes me out of the way and goes to the body. His picks him up with ease and walks out of the door. Hawkgirl is helping Diana out as well, but I can't move. He can't be dead. People like him are not supposed to die.

People like Luthor are supposed to die. He's too young, too kind, too anything. What did he do? Was saving the world such a crime that he deserved this fate? I search around the room for anything to hit, I settle for the wall and I begin to take my aggressions out on it.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Sometimes I catch Bruce hanging around his grave, it's the only time I ever see him any more. After the incident he went back to Gotham and stayed there. We now only call him as a last resort; he wants nothing to do with me. Luthor had him killed over some information he didn't even realize he had. Luthor's high price lawyers had negated most of our evidence and Luthor was walking away Scot-free. The tombstone was of a lighting symbol, like the one he wore; the inscription was John and Hawkgirl's idea.

The Flash: A great ally, a kind friend, a true hero.

Strangely, Batman had arranged for the children of Central City Orphanage to be at the funeral. They all had truly loved him, like an older brother they worshiped the ground he ran on. I know that he had loved each of them in return. I also know that Hawkgirl had told John about me stopping her from coming to help them. I'm being blamed, when it was Luthor's fault. Diana moves away silently after she hands me the front of the Daily Planet, which reminds me that I have to get back to work. I read the article and let my jaw drop,

Lex Luthor Runs For Presidency.

Over my dead body.

Maybe it is my fault he's dead, but for all I care Luthor pulled that trigger. I will get my revenge, I will make him pay. I don't know how the team will function now, but I'll find a way to get us going again.

I will never forget: Wally West, The Flash, my friend. I will make the world perfect and peaceful, just like he wanted it.

I owe it to him.

**A/N:I HAD A REALLY SLOW MORNING SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS.**


End file.
